Chibi Elementary
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Its a whole school full of Resident Evil kids! Watch as the whole Resident Evil storyline unfolds within Raccoon Elementary school where child versions of the Resident Evil cast go to learn.
1. Resident Evl 1: Prologue

_Author's Notes: I've had this idea for awhile so I was finally able to make a pilot chapter of this story. Please leave a review if you like it or not because who doesn't like chibis!_

Racoon Elementary Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day at the Raccoon City Elementary school, as all the little kids played outside on the playground. Kids were swinging, playing tag, and climbing on the jungle jim while the whole place echoed with the joy of all the children.

But all was not right with the world, "Oh help, help! My Kitty is stuck on top of the school" a little girl cried as she looked on helplesly as her kitty continued to 'mew' in distress. The little girl dropped on her knees and began to cry, her hands covering her eyes.

But as she gave up a shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see a little boy with slicked back blonde hair and black sunglasses give off a pose, fists on hips and chest puffed out as the sun illuminated his figure.

Little Wesker continued his pose for a few more seconds before sharply turning around and pointing to a little boy with spicky brown hair black vest, and cargo pants, "Chris go over to the titter-totter and push it over to the gazzebo, Barry-" he started as he pointed to a little kid with brown hair, with a red vest whos must noticable characteristic was his fake beard that he insisted on wearing, "-go and help Chris with the moving." Both Chris and Barry both nodded before running of towards the see-saw.

"Joseph and Brad-" he again started while looking at a little boy with a red bandana, and a little boy with a yellow vest and a look on his face as if the world was out to get him, "-you two go and grab the ladder next to the supply shed and set it up next to the gazzebo." They both nodded and headed for the supply shed next to the school.

About a minute later the see-saw came into view, Chris and Barry behind it as they relentlessly pushed it next to the gazzebo, and gave relieved sighes as they slumped next to hit. About another later Brad and Joseph also came into view, the large ladder held above their heads as they tried to balance the long thing so it wouldn't fall.

Leaning it up against the top of the gazzebo Wesker smirked as his plan started to come together, "Alright now Jill-" he pointed towards a little girl with a blue shirt and a little blue beret, "-I need you to stand on this side of the titter-totter, and Chris you climb up that ladder."

They both saluted their captain and took their positions where Wesker told them too, "Alright now Chris I want you to jump on this end and Jill you know what to do" Jill nodded and Chris jumped off the gazzebo and landed onto the totter with such force that it propelled Jill into the air and onto the roof (Roof is one story).

Jill quickly picked up the cat and gave a thumbs up to Wesker who returned it, "Alright team we have obtained the target, good work" "Um Captain Wesker...how do we get them both down?" "...Say what?" Wesker asked confused, his cheeks starting to flush.

"Are you telling me that you sent Jill onto the roof with no way to get down?!" Barry asked angerly, "What?!" Jilled yelled as she overheard Barry. Jill let out an earpiercing scream causing the cat to howl. The owner then screamed as her cat howled and Brad saw a spider scurring by and also comenced the screaming.

Wesker just massaged his temples in frustration as the four screamed but got an idea as he noticed Chris's little sister Clarie having a tea party with Steve Burnside and a few stuffed animals. But that wasn't part of the plan as much as the blanket they were they were sitting on was.

Wesker quickly darted over to the pair and literally yanked the blanket from under them causing the fake tea to spill and the stuffed animals to fall into the dirt, "Hey!" pouted a six year old Claire, "Sorry squirt" Wesker yelled as he hussled back to the team, "Alright team each of you take a corner and hold it near the building."

The team nodded and brought the blanket to the building, "Jill you gotta jump!" yelled Chris, but Jill just became all teary-eyed as she shook her head back and forth, "Oh I don't have time for this sh-" Wesker began but never finished as he tossed a rock to the top of the building.

_DONK!_ Jill became all dizzy as the rock made contact with her cranium and she fell forward cat and all off the building and into the tarp. The owner of the cat ran up, joy in her eyes as she grabbed her kitty which mewed in delight, "Kitty! Oh i'm so happy your safe!"

Almost forgetting the people around her she held the cat under her arm and bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you STARS Alpha team! You saved the day!" They all grinned with pride but it was cut short when the school bell rang and they were brought back to attention as the kids started to line up to go inside.

Forming into one line they all started to walk in as the second recess class started walk out. About half way in Wesker got a tap on the shoulder from Chris, "Look here comes Bravo Team" Chris motioned and Wesker looked to the left and sure enough, walking out was Enrico followed by Edward, Kevin, Richard, Kenneth, and bringing up the rear was a shy little petite girl with short hair and a white vest with the word 'Medic' written in red crayon.

"Hey Wesker whos the new girl?" "Hmn...oh thats the rookie, Rebecca Chambers. Shes are new medic" "What? Why do we need a medic" "Because the school nurse refuses to treat us because of the crap we get areselfs into remember?" "Oh yeah."

Wesker waved a friendly hand towards the other team as they started to pass each other, "Good luck Bravo Team!" he yelled and they all waved back except for shy little Rebecca who started to blush as she locked eyes with Chris.

"Looks like shes got the hots for you Chris" "Ugh...shut up Barry" he sighed as they walked into the school to resume classes.

Back in the classroom class had yet to begin so everyone was doing their own thing while they waited for the teacher to come in. Chris was lounging at his desk telling the story of how he 'singlehandly' saved the day as almost the entire class stood around to listen to it.

Jill was putting pink bows in Joseph's hair, Barry was trying to fix his novelty beard, and Brad was cowering at his desk for anything that might hurt him. Wesker was busy making a report of todays events to present to the principal on why going up onto the school roof and tampering with school property was nessecary.

He looked over at the sound of a sneez and looked to the corner of the room to see four lonely souls. The source of the sneeze came from Alexia Ashford as her brother Alfred wiped her nose with a hankey, "Bless you dear sister." Alexia didn't reply and instead continued to read her book about the biology of ants.

The next geek was a medium sized boy that looked normal enough if you didn't notice the fact that he had a spaghetti strainer on his head, round red sunglasses, and a scarf covering his face, "HUNK do you mind grabbing the pencil I dropped near your feet?" The boy just nodded and handed the misplaced pencil to the final nerd in the room.

Annette Sampell was her name and she was sporting thick glasses with tape in the middle, a lab coat, and was currently reading a book on nuclear physics. Wesker began to turn back to his work before a girlish yelp caught his ears and he looked back to see Alfred clutching his eye and crying while his sister tried to comfort him.

He noticed Alexia glaring daggers across the room and looked over to see all the kids laughing and Chris holding a straw and giving a smirk, a few spare spitballs on his desk. Wesker gave a sigh and started to write again.

A few minutes later the door opened up and in came Mr. James Marcus followed by a little timid boy who refused to let his eyes leave the floor, "Great another one for the corner" Chris whispered to one of his friends and Marcus placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked at the class, "Alright class I want you to join me in welcoming a new student to are class. This is William Birkin and he is transfering from another school. Will why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy finally looked at the class, and he stepped forward slightly, "H-hi my name's William and I-ow!" yelled Birkin as a spitball hit his cheek. The kids began their laughter assault again and Chris again gave the same cocky smirk and Mr. Marcus gritted his teeth, pointing towards the door, "Redfield, to Principal Iron's office now!"

As everyone continued to laugh at the poor boy, Wesker remained silent and eyed the boy up and down. Seemed like the bookworm type, and very shy too. He was sure he would fit in with his 'operation' just fine. Wesker grinned as the boy took a seat in an opposite corner by himself.

The schoolbell rang and hundreds of little kids came pouring out of the school to go home for the day. That is besides little William Birkin who just hung his head low as he slowly trotted down the school steps and started to walk home.

A lone figure hid next to the monkey bars as he waited for everyone to leave the area. When he was sure everybody besides Birkin was gone he came out from the shadows and casually trotted up to the frale boy.

William looked up to see a blonde kid with dark sunglasses walk up to him and he remembered he was a friend of that Redfield kid, "Please just leave me alone" "Don't worry I didn't come here to harm you but instead to make you a proposition."

Birkin raised an eyebrow and the blond held out his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert Wesker at your service" he gave a friendly smile and Birkin reluctently shook his hand. Birkin withdrew his arm but Wesker instead placed his around Birkin's shoulder and escorted him back into the school.

Wesker made his way down the deserted school hallways, Birkin in tow who was starting to have second thoughts about trusting this Wesker fellow. What if this was just a trap Wesker was leading him into so the S.TA.R.S team could beat him up or prank him or something. But as if reading his thoughts Wesker put his mind at ease, "Don't be scared Birkin if I was leading you into a trap I would just bring you kicking and screaming, its more fun that way" "A-actually Albert its Wil-" "I prefer to call you by Birkin, now if you don't mind step this way" he motioned for him to follow him into the Gym's locker room and Birkin started to think he was lying about the trap part.

Wesker didn't give his nervousness any mind, it was common for new 'members' as he headed into the back of the showers and they both came to a door labeled 'Boiler Room'. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a metal key with an iron finish, "Welcome Mr. Birkin, to Umbrella Inc!" he yelled and threw open the door, both walking in.

William awed at the site of several tables, each with jars, and test tubes with liquids and organisms that he could only dream of seeing until he became a real scientist. Wesker again placed his arm around Birkin and motioned him further in.

After passing a few monitors and the occasional pipe or boiler they came up to a small area filled with computers and filing cabniets. Four small figures shadowed by the dimness of the room worked away, two on the computer, one reading several files, and another holding what looked to be a large squirtgun and a spaghetti strainer on his head.

The boy glared at Birkin and raised the squirtgun ready to fire, "EKK!" Birkin squealed and hid behind Wesker who just used his hand to lower the plastic weapon, "Its ok HUNK he's cool." HUNK just nodded as he once again stood in attention.

"W-what is this place Wesker?" "This my friend is the Umbrella corporation where people with lets just say above average IQs who are misunderstood come together to get back at those who opressed us. And we use are minds to do it."

Birkin seemed to take intrest as he listened intently for what Wesker was going to say next. "I've taken a liking to you Birkin and would find it pleasent if you would join are underground corporation so that one day we can finally take are rightful place as the leaders of this school."

Birkin took in all of Wesker's information and thought it through for a few minutes as Wesker gave him a smooth grin, "No" "No?! What the hell do you mean no?!" Wesker snapped and Birkin unfazed continued, "Look I appreciate all you are doing to help the nerds but I don't want to get involved in any secret socities. I just want to go home, do my homework, have a juicebox and watch Spongebob" "Spongebob can wait! But are time is now man don't you get it?!"

"I'm sorry but I've made up my mind" " _SIGH _Fine. But before you leave please allow me to introduce you to the rest of my team. Walking over to the twins he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "These are the Ashford twins, Alfred and Alexia". Alfred smiled, "Salutations good sir!" "Greetings peasent" Alexia brought up the rear with a crude hello.

"You were already aquantied with HUNK" "Hello" Birkin waved and HUNK just nodded his head. Birkin leaned over while keeping contact with the weirdo, "Does...he ever talk?" "The hell if I should know, now come meet are last person" "Wesker I'm grateful for trying to introduce me to these people I really must start getting home and I...I...ooooo" he cued in astonishment as he layed eyes on the last person Wesker wanted to introduce her to.

Golden blond hair enhanced by radient skin echoed off the light of the monitor she sat at as Birkin layed eyes on Annette for the first time. To him she was absolutley beautiful even with her retainer, and thick glasses. At that moment William felt love for the first time in his short life.

Wesker picked up on this and smirked slyley, "This is Annette...are research assistant on are viral program...and shes single" Annette smiled warmly to him, "Hello" "H-h-hi" he blushed perfusly. Wesker grinned and started to push Birkin towards the door, "Well Birkin sorry it didn't work out but if you ever change your mind you could always-" "W-wait a minute Wesker. I think I'll humor you and see what this so called Umbrella corporation has to offer." Wesker couldn't help but sustain his grin, "Well good i'm glad you came to your senses Birkin. Welcome aboard."

Birkin smiled, "Well thanks Wesker. But I have one question though" "That is?" "Why did you name this the 'Umbrella' Corporation?" Wesker jolted his thumb upwards to motion for him to look up and he layed eyes upon an open red and white umbrella hanging from a pipe, "Its been there since we started this place so we decided to name the corporation after it...plus we can't get it down." "...Oh."

After about thirty minutes of showing Birkin everything he needed to know they were now all looming around a table with a map of the building on it, "Ok so as planned I send the Bravo team out onto a fake mission outside the school tommorow night where are 'friends' will be there to greet them."

Wesker pointed at the front of the building, "I will make sure that Bravo team has an accident and I will then lead Alpha team to the schoolgrounds and make sure they have nowhere to go but inside."

Wesker's finger traced over the school's main entrance, "After both Alpha and Bravo are inside the school we will begin with are little game that will inevitably result in their destruction." Birkin raised an eyebrow at the plan, "The destruction of who?" "Why the S.T.A.R.S team of course." Birkin's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "What, but your their leader. Why would you want to destroy them?" "Just a ruze young Birkin. I formed the S.T.A.R.S team specifically with the most popular people in the school so that we may eliminate them all at once" "Genius" Birkin muttered astonished at his plan and Wesker just chuckled back, "I know."

Wesker stood at the door to the boiler room, the rest of the members standing in attention as they waited for him to speak, "Ok everybody you all know what you have to do tommorow as soon as school is let out. When that time comes are leader Lord Spencer will give us the keys to every door, and the supplies we need to make the traps" Birkin raised his hand and Wesker pointed to him, "Yes Birkin?" "Who is this Lord Spencer" "Why he is only the man that has helped to get us these acomidations and helped to jumpstart are plans of school domination!" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement."

Birkin gazed off in amazement, "Wow, is he like some kind of multimillionare pharmacutical enterpriser who has dreams of one day taking over the world through the data we collect and the creatures we produce?" "Nope he's the janitor that allows us to use this room three times a week while he drinks a bottle of whiskey behind the jungle jim" "...K. Um, how do you expect to create these B.O.W.s?" "Not B.O.W.s, R.I.A.s" "RIAs? What are those?"

Wesker walked past Birkin and to a table that held many diffrent syringes, "These syringes Birkin contain the life essence of are company. A virus that can turn any normal being into a ravenous bloodthirsty creature and highly contagious if bit" He lifted a syringe and tapped it slightly as a green drop of the mysterious liquid dripped from the tip, "The way we obtained this virus was also from Lord Spencer. You see-" the scene then sets into a flashback with Wesker as the narrarator.

Flashback

Ozwell Spencer the school's janitor was in the middle of mowing the school's lawn muttering a bunch of curse words about how much he hated this job. Thats when he noticed something running up to his mower. He raised an eyebrow and looked through the tall grass to see a raccoon foaming at the mouth and snarling at the dirty janitor.

Spencer glared at the thing as it glared back and he slowly reached into his back pocket aiming for his screwdriver. Feeling the plastic tip he gripped it tightly but not before the ravenous creature latched it's jaw on his leg, and you could see him mouth an f-bomb over the roar of the mower, "At that instant Lord Spencer had obtained the viral infection within his own body. And risking it's ultimate effects he took action to withdraw it from his being."

The scene shows Spencer, a bloody screwdriver in his hand as he stumbled into the school's tool shed. Limping over to a shelf full of paint buckets he reached behind it and produced a syringe, and after squirting the heroine out of it he jabbed it into his leg and smiled happily from both the diease leaving his body while also from some heroine residue that was still in the syringe.

End Flashback

Wesker stared at the syringe in his hand, "This is the very syringe that he used to withdraw the virus. And now it is in are possesion this wonderful diease" "So RIAs are-" "Right, rabie infected assholes."

Six figures walked out of the school, the sun's setting rays giving off an ominus orange glow. As they procedded down the steps a dirty disheveled figure clawed relentlessly at the ground, "God damn weeds!" he yelled and Wesker looked over, giving a wave, "See you tommorow night Spencer!" The dirty janitor looked over and gave a thumbs up, and the group of six made their ways to their respected homes, to continue to individualy prepare for tommorw night.

_Authors Notes: Thanks for reading, plz leave a review. Also I am aware that rabies is not a virus._


	2. Resident Evil 1: Out of the Frying Pan

_Author's Notes: Well...it took three and a half years, but I was finally able to update hehe. Please enjoy the continuing adventures of Resident Evil, relived by the group's miniture counterparts._

Chibi Elementary Chapter 2

The scene sets on Raccoon Elementary, and all is calm and peaceful in the afternoon day, the only form of movement, a flag fluttering in the soft breeze. However this changes seconds later as a bell rings and the front doors of the school immediatly bust open as hundreds of kids storm out in excitement, ready to enjoy the next to days off.

The last to come out were the members of S.T.A.R.S as Jill skipped out the door happily, "Its the weekend!" she cheered as all the members behind her smiled at her carefree behaviour. However as the school became silent once again, nobody knew of the horror that would transpire their tonight.

Inside the school's playground a devious transaction was taking place as the school's janitor Ozwell E. Spencer handed handed over a large ring of keys, "Thank you" a small blonde kid with sunglasses grinned. Spencer smirked, "No...thank you" he said as Wesker handed him a bottle of whiskey he stole from his parents.

As Wesker, Birkin, and HUNK walked inside the school, the blonde pulled out a walkie-talkey, "Alright Alfred are you at Kevin Dooley's house?" he asked and on the other line the effeminate man gave confirmation, "Ok I want you to let most of the air out of the front right tire of his dad's van." As that was being done, HUNK began locking most of the doors in the school so that there was only one way in and out as they continued down the hall towards Jame's Marcus's classroom.

Over at the gymnasium dozens of kids were practicing a variety of sports for their teams, but what they failed to realize was chains being wrapped around the gym's doors courtisey of Alexia and Annette.

Upon reaching Marcus's classroom, Wesker, Birkin, and HUNK peeked in to see the long-haired teacher in the classroom's science lab huddled over a tank of leeches. Wesker grinned, "Hehehe, Marcus is the only adult left in the school, once he is out of the way it will be easy to fufill our plan" however Birkin noticed somethig odd, "Is he...is he talking to the leeches?"

All three stared agasp as Marcus began petting the slimey leechs in the tank affectionatly, "You are my pretties aren't you, yes you are yes you are" he said in a motherly tone resulting in a shiver from the three looking in, "Ok HUNK you got your gun ready?" Wesker asked the boy and after getting a nod Wesker pushed open the door, "Go!"

Marcus quickly turned towards the door as it flung open only to recieve a bunch of annoying shots to the head with rubber balls from a NERF gun. Marcus raised an eyebrow at HUNK, "Hunk what are you doing here after hours, and why are you shooting me with a toy?" he asked but as he took a step forward he accidently stepped on one of the discarded rubber balls, resulting in him flying back and smacking his head on the table.

As he began to lose conciousness he tilted his head towards the door as two more of his students walked in, "Aww so sorry Marcus" Wesker cooed and Birkin grinned at the fallen man, "Looks like we'll be taking over now" he said before erupting in a mocking laughter, "Wesker...Birkin..." Marcus muttered before he lost conciousness.

Inside the Umbrella Corporation's secret lab in the school's locker room, Annette and Alexia were busy packing several vials of rabies into an empty propane tank. They rigged the tank so that like propane, the rabies would start as liquid but would come out of the tank as a gas. A very dangerous and contangious gas.

As Alfred Ashford began walking up towards the school after completing his mission, he passed by Spencer who had Marcus's unconsious body thrown over his shoulder, "Where are you taking Mr. Marcus?" "Wesker said he was gonna get in the way, so i'm gonna go lock him up in the school shed." That was a good enough answer for Aflred as he walked in and joined the rest of the team who was currently in the school's security room.

Wesker smirked as he watched through the monitors as all the children who were after school for extra curricular activities pounded helplessly on the various doors trying to escape. The plan was going perfect, all the doors were locked, the phone lines cut off, and currently Annette was sliding the propane tank into the school's ventilation shaft. Once this virus spread through the whole school, it would be a living nightmare. Quickly and wordlessly all the members of the Umbrella Corporation walked out of the school with sick grins on their faces, "Tonight the S.T.A.R.S team falls" Wesker said as everyone began to laugh.

An hour later inside a random house a woman was humming away as she cut up some carrots for a stew, as her husband walked in, "Sweety, i'm going to go pick up our daughter from basketball practice okay?" "Ok Honey" the wife replied before the phone rang.

The man calmly answered it, "Hello?" On the other end an automated message began to play, compliments of Wesker, "Greetings **Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft**, we are proud to tell you that **your daughter **has won an award for **basketball**, and will be taken to an award ceremony that will last until tommorow. Congratulations on your child's accomplishment **Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft...ok Birkin I'm done. Now how do you turn this friggin thing o-**".

The message abruptly cut off and Mr. Ashcroft raised an eyebrow as he hung up the phone, "Who was that dear?" "Uh...looks like Alyssa isn't going to be joining us this evening" he muttered as he walked away from the phone. In fact, dozens of parents got similiar phone calls, all a way to stop anybody from checking out the school.

At precisely 8PM the phone inside the Dooley houshold rang, and a middle aged woman with trailer trash attire, and dark circles under her eyes picked up, "Hello?" he muttered before hacking up a lugi.

"Uh...hi Mrs. Dooley, is Kevin there?" Wesker asked on the other end, "Yeah hold one a sec, KEVIN, get your ass down here you have a phone call!" she screamed and seconds later Kevin raced down the stairs and swipped the phone from his mom.

"Heeello" Kevin said happilly and Wesker cleared his throat, "Kevin, its Wesker. There have been strange reports from the school about children not coming home, and as the S.T.A.R.S team it is our duty to investigate."

Kevin's shoulders slumped, "Aww come on Wesker, Pokemon starts in an hour and I-" "Just get your ass in gear, I want your Bravo team to move out immediately!" Wesker yelled as he cut him off. Kevin immediatly stood in attention even though he was the only one in the room, "Yes sir!" he saluted the phone before hanging it up and running into his living room.

The room was dark except for the light coming from a crappy TV as a fat bald man, clad only in a T-shirt and boxers snacked away at a bowl of popcorn, "Daaad, can you drive me and my friends to the school?"

The dad growled as he continued to watch The Honeymooners, "What for?" he muttered and Kevin twiddled his thumbs, "Well, you know how I told you that i'm part of S.T.A.R.S? Well something bad happend at the school and we need to investigate." The dad sighed, "Oh God, not that retarded rescue squad again, look I'm watching Jackie Gleason, so take a hike would ya."

Kevin pouted until his mom walked into the room and stood in front of the dad, "Oh you piece of deadbeat shit, why don't you get your ass off of that couch and spend some time with your son for once!" she roared and the man growled as he stood up from his chair, popcorn crumbs rolling off his fat gut as he stormed into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys.

Thirty minutes later, inside a dirty old van sat Richard Aikens, Edward Dewey, Enrico Marini, Kenneth Sullivan, little Rebbeca Chambers, and Kevin Dooley, whos dad grumbled as he drove along the dim streets of the town.

"Ok so whats the situation?" team leader Enrico asked Kevin, "Well, Wesker says that there is some strange activity going on at the school tonight, and we need to check it out." Rebecca physically shuddered in her seat and Enrico put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Rebecca, everything is going to be ok."

Suddenly as the van pulled into the view of the school, the front right tire of the van instantly burst, and everyone screamed as the van skidded up a curb and to a stop. As everyone tried to catch their breaths, Kevin's dad smacked the steering wheel, "God damnit! You piece of shit!" he screamed at the van as he threw open the door and pulled open the back seat, "Alright ya little brats, everybody out!" he screamed as everyone quickly scrambled from their seats and onto the sidewalk.

As Kevin's dad continued to curse under his breath while pulling out a tire iron and jack, Enrico noticed the school about 100 yards away, "Um...Mr. Dooley, may we please go to the school real quick?"

Mr. Dooley yelped as the jack pinched his finger, "Yeah sure whatever, get lost." But when everyone began to leave he instantly grabbed his son's collar, "Not you Kevin, you stay here and help me with this piece of crap van your mom insist we buy." "Aww" Kevin pouted but said nothing further, as Bravo team looked at him with sympathy.

Then, wanting to waste no further time they quickly sprinted towards the school. However, unbeknownest to the team, several pairs of crimson colored eyes glared at the group as they began to walk onto the elementary school's front lawn.

As they closed in on the front door, the creatures with the crimson eyes pounced, and the screams of terror went unheard by all but Kevin in the unforgiving night.

* * *

An hour later the scene sets on the various roads of the town as yet another van speeds across the desolate suburbs, its destination once again Raccoon Elementary.

Suddenly a stern voice broke the silence of the van's trek, "Alpha Team is driving around the suburbs, located in southwest Raccoon Town, where we are searching for the van of our compatriates, Bravo Team. They...disappeared in the middle of their-" "Chris! Shut up" Wesker growled as he glared at the seat in front of him which was currently occupied by Chris Refield.

Next to Chris sat Jill who put a comforting arm around the pouting boy, "Aww come on, I think it adds suspence" Barry argued in the back seat next to Joseph. In the driver's seat sat a smiling petite woman, Mrs. Vickers who hummed a simple tune with her son sitting next to her.

"So what are you little cuties playing tonight?" she asked happily and Brad groaned, "Mooom, we aren't playing, this is a serious search and rescue mission" he whined as his mother chuckled and patted his head.

After another five minutes of Brad's mom humming away without a care in the world, Wesker tapped Brad's shoulder, "Brad, your mother seems a little too...cheerfull" he whispered in his ear. Brad chuckled awkwardly, "Shes taking a new medication for migranes, and the side-effects make her a little 'out there'."

Suddenly the mom turned her head towards Wesker, "Why hello there Mr. President" she cooed as everyone in the car stared at her with their eyes wide and mouths slightly ajar.

As Wesker sat back in his seat and attempted to drown out the annoying hums, a camera lens was suddenly held up to his face, compliments of Jospeh Frost, "Hey Wesker, anything you wanna say to the camera?"

Wesker groaned, he really hated giving that friggin thing to Frost, but the team wanted visual evidence of all the kick ass things the team had accomplished, and Joesph was the only one that didn't mind carrying the stupid contraption around.

The van soon turned onto the school's street, and the headlights illuminated the form of Kevin Dooley as he attempted to flag down Brad's van from his place in the middle of the road.

The team breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok, you can stop here Mrs. Vickers" Wesker calmly stated, but his eyes began to widen as the van speed never began to decrease, "Uh...you can stop now Mrs. Vickers, stop please, stop! OH MY GOD!" Wesker screamed as the van slammed into Kevin's shocked form and sent him skidding across the pavement.

The van abruptly stopped and Brad's mom frowned slightly, "Oh dear, I think I hit the lucky charms leprechan" she said sadly and the team wasted no time exiting the van and running to there downed teamate.

"Holy crap, Kevin are you alright?" Christ exclaimed as Kevin gave a weak thumbs up, "I thi-think so. Don't worry about me, you gotta go after Bravo Team, they went to the school and then I heard screams." The team looked at each othe and nodded before looking back down at Kevin, "Don't worry Kevin, we'll get the team and be back soon" Jill reassured the dazed kid before they all piled into the van and drove off.

Kevin's head fell back down onto the pavement as he lost consiousness, "Kevin, can you hand me the socket wrench please?" came the voice of Mr. Dooley who was currently underneath the car, and completely unaware of his son's current condition.

Moments later Brad's van turned into the school's parking lot, and instead of gracefully stopping in a parking space, it inched further until the vehicle hopped the curb and came to a stop, "Jesus lady! Who gave you a driver's liscense?" Wesker rudely questioned his friend's mother.

The mother in response pinched Wesker's cheek, "Oh, you are the cutest little girl I ever saw" she cheered and the blonde sighed before exiting the van with the rest of his team.

Walking to the back, Brad popped the van's rear opened and everyone picked up a pellet gun, shaped like a standard issue beretta 9mm, except for Barry who pulled out a high velocity BB gun, shaped like a 44 magnum, "Sweet" he purred to his gun.

Brad groaned, "We-Wesker, Principal Irons said we aren't allowed to have anything that looks like a weapon on school property." Wesker growled, "Relax chickenheart, its after hours, whos gonna stop us? Besides your staying with the van so your mom doesn't do something crazy, like slash her own tires or something."

Vickers nodded in agreement, and the team carefully paced themselves onto the front grounds of the school, the grass slightly wet from an eariler watering by the sprinklers. Even though most of the team were currently nervous about their destination, Joseph Frost was happily videotaping the landscape, "Do-do-do, I love my videocamera yes I do!" he cheered.

A twig snapping near his location caused him to quickly turn around and his videocamera instantly set upon a simple squirrel, who stared at the videocamera innocently.

Joseph smiled, "Why hello there little squirrel, do you have something to say to the camera?" he asked happily, but didn't get the response he expected as the little critter's eyes began to glow an unearthly red as it let out a menacing hiss.

"AAH!" Joesph's screams echoed across the landscape, alerting the attention of his team who sprinted towards his location in time to see Frost frantically attempting to pry several ravenous squirrels from his body.

"Oh no!" Jill screamed as her and the rest of the team began to fire their pellets at the beasts, however unfortunately for Joesph, their aim, in addition to the squirrel's rapid movements caused most of the pellets to hit home on Joseph's flesh.

"Ouch, ow you assholes stop shooting!" he screamed as the pain of the squirrels and constant barrage of pellets began to make him feel light-headed.

With a thump, Joesph fell to the ground unconsious, and the squirrels slowly turned to eye the rest of the group, "Meep" Jill murmered before the whole group began to dash back to the parking lot, taking occasional pop shots at the crazed mammels.

Back in the van, Brad's mom was currently chewing on the steering wheel, "Mmm chocolate" she purred at it, as Brad sighed beside her. But as he saw his friends dashing towards them, with the crazed squirrels close behind, his natural cowardice took over and he violently shook his mom's shoulder, "Mom, we gotta get outta here now!"

His mom smiled at him, "What for dear?" she asked sweetly and Brad thought of something extreme, knowing his mom would believe him in her current doped up state, "Theres a whole group of um...ninjas after us!" he yelled and the mom frowned, "Oh dear" she muttered before she started the van, and did a reverse 180 before speeding out of the parking lot.

Chris looked at the recedding van in shock, "Brad! Where the hells he going?" he screamed before a squirrel dove onto his back. As it was about to dig in, Wesker quickly shot it off, "Chris, this way!" he yelled as they began to sprint back towards the school.

"Head for the school" Chris cried out to the group before they stormed through the doors, and into the world of survival horror.

_Author's Notes: I tried to make it as accurate to the real games as possible, while still trying to make it believable with kids. Please tell me your favorite parts, and any suggestions about how I should re-enact any of the scenes from the first game. Thanks._


End file.
